


【精猫】金丝雀

by Kogitsunya



Series: 日久生情 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 日久生情 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556176
Kudos: 2





	【精猫】金丝雀

永远都不可以对祭品动心。

科迪纳一向都很清楚这个道理的，也的确是一直都做得足够完美的，从加入双蛇党开始到爬到副牙校这个地位时，他培养出来的祭品不计其数，但大多都早早的就凋谢了，脆弱不堪。

只有一个人不一样。

第一次见到伊恩的时候还是幻术师行会带着一批刚刚完成幻术师学业的新人加入双蛇党的时候。科迪纳才刚刚爬到正牙尉的位置上，路过那些叽叽喳喳的新兵时一眼就看到了那个安静地坐在角落里的猫魅。

护月之民啊，也难怪。

也许是作为黑影之民的感同身受，科迪纳多留了个心眼，也多瞧了他几眼，麦色的皮肤并不影响他看起来甚至有些阴柔的相貌，看起来纤细而精致，但看的久了，科迪纳忽然觉得这个猫魅与他印象中的猫魅总有些不同之处。

实在是安静过头了。

回过神时，科迪纳也不知道自己为什么会主动走过来，但既然来了也就干脆装出一副往日里那和蔼可亲的样子，看着这个猫魅有点慌乱又紧张地行了一个不熟练的军礼。

“长官好！”

他的声音有些不连贯，看得出来是真的有些紧张，所以科迪纳主动拍了拍他的肩膀笑着问道，“你叫什么名字？”

“伊恩。”

那又是从什么时候开始决定开始把伊恩当做培养的目标的呢？

唯独这个问题，科迪纳的脑海里只有一个模糊的概念，从三年前伊恩加入双蛇党开始，就连科迪纳自己都没有注意到自己有多少次下意识地观察过这个猫魅。伊恩一向安静且内向，但每次两人独处时伊恩似乎又变得健谈了些，他会认认真真地分享他的经历，即便格里达尼亚的原住民对他并不友好也会毫不抱怨地做好所有事，纯净得如同一张白纸，就连和他待在一起的时间里自己似乎都可以不用思考太多，也算是难得的休息了。

“长官，您又在发呆了，最近休息得不好吗？”

伊恩的声音打断了科迪纳的思考，那双金瞳里满是关心。科迪纳沉默了一会儿，脑子里想的是上周宴会上的那个祭品又没能熬过来的事，他还在物色新的祭品，所以面对伊恩的关心只是微笑着说道，“可能是吧，刚刚晋升需要处理的交接工作还很多。”

“那您要现在休息一下吗？我会帮您注意时间的。”

那天格里达尼亚的晴空与微风和伊恩嘴里哼的那首不知名的曲调让科迪纳一直记在心里，他闭着眼枕在伊恩的腿上，直到那首曲子哼完才忽然说道，“你已经晋升到牙士长有一段时间了吧，下周的协牙尉提名名单上我写了你的名字。”

“诶？！这……可是我担心我胜任不了。”

科迪纳睁开眼看着伊恩一脸担忧的表情笑了笑，“没关系，我相信你的能力，而且晋升到协牙尉的话你也该需要组建起你的冒险者小队，这是一个能接触到外面人的机会，你不是一直都很期待嘛，以你的能力或许用不了多久就能跟我一起出任务了。”

科迪纳不得不承认自己也是有私心的，他眼看着伊恩一路晋升得磕磕绊绊，只是因为是护月之民就比别人付出的辛苦要更多，如同当年的自己，勤恳踏实的干了数年，却仍得不到那些傲慢的原住民的应有的尊重，最终走上一条无法回头的路，所以这次上面要他拟一份晋升名单时他特意写上了伊恩。

不过这份好意也仅限于此了。

“如果能够被批准的话，你有什么打算吗？”

突然的问题让伊恩愣了一下，他认真地思考了一会儿后才有些不好意思的摸了摸鼻子说道，“硬要说的话，只要我能让小队的成员们做的开心做出成绩就好了。至于我的话，我希望能有更多参加实战的机会，这样就能把大元灵的庇护带给更多需要治疗的人。”

伊恩还在说着一些感激的话，科迪纳又闭上眼随意应了几声后忽然打断了他的话，“伊恩，刚刚那首曲子叫什么？”

“只是族群里的老人教我的小调而已，没有名字。”

科迪纳叹了口气。

但他却没有想到那是他最后一次和伊恩那样平静地独处了。

晋升后的伊恩为了做好工作一直都跟他的小队成员待在一起，而那些从艾欧泽亚各处聚集而来的冒险者们并不会因为伊恩的种族而对他另眼看待，所以他们相处的愉快融洽，有好几次科迪纳站在不远处观察他们时都注意到伊恩比以前似乎更开朗了些，对着他的队员们笑得明媚。

“伊恩，这周末有时间吗？”

回过神时科迪纳才发现自己不知道什么时候叫走了伊恩，所以只好随便扯了个问题，但伊恩却露出了有些为难的样子说，“抱歉长官，这周末我和队员们已经约好了……”

科迪纳沉默了一会儿后笑着拍了拍伊恩的肩膀，“是嘛，那就去好好玩吧。”

从那之后，科迪纳再也没有单独找过伊恩，只是在加尔提诺平原战役后听说伊恩受了伤时，科迪纳第一时间找借口去看望了他一下，也正好目睹了那个伊恩得知他的小队全员阵亡的那个消息的瞬间。

如果伊恩没有伤到双眼，在他哭泣的那一刻那双好看的金瞳会是什么样子？

一定会充满绝望与哀伤，却又带着无限的吸引力，这不正是下一个祭品最好的人选嘛。

不知道为什么，他又想起了那天午后最后一次与伊恩单独聊天的画面，但也只是转瞬即逝，他便径直走了过去，将床头的水杯放进了伊恩的手里。

“别紧张伊恩，是我。”

或许从一开始见到伊恩的那一刻开始，这个温顺善良的猫魅就已经注定了这个结果吧。

这是伊恩第一次参加宴会，科迪纳都有些惊讶于伊恩竟然那么快就妥协了。

如果他再多挣扎一会儿呢？如果他再多向自己求助几次呢？

如果……在这三年里伊恩会主动提出留在自己的身边呢？

科迪纳站在酒馆门外平静地点了一个烟斗，此时此刻他竟然有点埋怨为何精灵要有如此惊人的听力。他听到了男人们的笑声和伊恩的哭声，那些声音吵闹且刺耳，直到声音逐渐减弱了，他才估算着时间走进去，第一次，不等宴席结束就亲自带走了祭品。

不得不说科迪纳在选人方面向来眼光独到，他挑选来的玩物总是最受欢迎的，只可惜过去的那些都多少还是有些欠缺，要么身体素质不行要么心理素质不行，被玩坏的玩物多半不能再使用，这一向是科迪纳的一个遗憾，因此也从未对这种一次性使用的“东西”过多关注。

但这次不一样，尽管格里达尼亚的人们总是将大元灵挂在嘴边，但他对此一向嗤之以鼻，只有这次科迪纳觉得也许伊恩的确是有大元灵的庇护的，至少那惊人的恢复力让他抗过了第一次宴会。

这是一个不会再轻易坏掉的祭品，科迪纳满意的看着只过了一晚就已经恢复了大半的伊恩，终于知道自己不经意间发现了一个多么完美的祭品。

“伊恩，你难道不想过上要什么就有什么，再也不会被排挤的生活吗？”他说着怜爱地抚摸着这个安静的猫魅，挑起他的下巴看着那双空洞没有焦点的金瞳，“我可以让你想要什么就有什么，只要我们合作。”

“……您认为我有的选吗？长官。”

伊恩冷静到让科迪纳皱了皱眉头，恍惚间他又回想起了那天在宴会上自己目睹着伊恩被四个人玩弄的一幕，便一下子掐住了伊恩的脖子，甚至有些用力地看着他因窒息而终于露出了痛苦到有些扭曲的表情。

“我认为你应当是一个聪明人，懂得如果我想弄死你也并不是什么难事，所以最好不要再有下次。”

科迪纳说完就走了，但他总有种仿佛是自己逃跑了的错觉，他将伊恩放走了，而且在短时间内没有再去找他，却也听说了升职后重新组建了冒险小队的伊恩跟以前变得大不一样，严厉的作风让新兵叫苦不迭。

伊恩又被科迪纳带走了。每一次事情办完后都是这样，他带着或者几乎昏迷或者浑身是伤的伊恩回到家里，亲自把那些其他人留下的体液清洗干净。

只有在这种时候，伊恩是安静的，不管他清醒与否都会默默地任由科迪纳帮他清理全身，他的双手小心翼翼地抚摸着伊恩的身体，那些深深浅浅的印记或是伤痕都在说明宴会上的惨状。

清理的过程总是格外漫长，科迪纳近乎偏执的想要把伊恩清洗到“绝对”干净，哪怕伊恩的体力已经不足以在都有些凉透了的冷水里泡那么久，身上很多地方都被搓到发红，直到科迪纳自己满意了才会把伊恩裹上浴巾抱出来。

“今晚也表现的很好，如果一切顺利的话你在上峰的人脉也会更稳固的。”

科迪纳亲吻着湿漉漉的耳朵，浴巾下的身体微微发抖，只是伊恩现在没什么力气回应，今晚那位曾经是一个海盗船长的鲁加客人已经让伊恩精疲力尽，如果不是早就被药剂麻痹了痛感也许现在也会浑身酸痛不已。

那些药是科迪纳特意托人花了大价钱弄来的，既然这次终于有了一个不会再坏掉的祭品，不将他好好控制利用起来难免会另生意外，所以他在第二次带伊恩参加宴会前就把药塞进了他的嘴里，然后将药效发作了的伊恩留在了一群虎视眈眈的男人中间，却没想到直到宴会结束药效仍然存在。

清理的过程中伊恩在混沌的意识下本能地寻找身边的人，所以正在给他清理身体的科迪纳就成了目标，他用头顶和耳朵蹭着科迪纳的脖子，仰起头凑到了他的唇边。

“帮帮我……求您帮帮我……”

科迪纳犹豫了一下，脑子里第一时间闪过的却不是立刻拒绝而是一丝喜悦，他依旧记得不能对祭品产生任何的感情的准则，但双手已经不自觉地抱住了伊恩，反客为主堵住了他的嘴巴，一脚迈进了浴缸里按住了那双不安分的腿。

当双手顺着腰线摸到大腿上时，滑腻的皮肤让人爱不释手，伊恩主动而热情地抱着科迪纳的脖子咬着长长的精灵耳。

“里面想要您插进来……”

伊恩的声音听起来已经有些急不可耐了，但科迪纳却忽然掐着伊恩的下巴平静地问，“伊恩，我是谁？”

“不知道……”伊恩摇了摇头，却突然被科迪纳把脑袋按进了水里，身体尚未恢复的伊恩甚至连挣扎都挣扎不起来，只是软绵绵地抓住了科迪纳的手腕，直到要被呛死前才从水里被拎出来。

伊恩塌着耳朵拼命地咳嗦，趴在科迪纳的怀里几乎咳出了眼泪，一只手温柔的拂去他脸上的水迹，在伊恩终于能喘上气时，科迪纳再次问道。

“伊恩，我是谁？”

“……科迪纳……长官。”

科迪纳微笑着将伊恩抱进怀里，扯下裤子一下子顶进了早就被人操熟了的软穴里，刚刚才被清理干净的肉穴只能勉强含住这根足够修长的肉棒，还没怎么被进入过的深处紧紧裹住顶端的肉冠，在药效的作用下，伊恩一下子就又开始高潮了。

“长官……好深……”

浴缸里的水随着两个人的动作掀起层层水浪，伊恩低垂着眼睛，睫毛上还挂着水珠，随着快感而低声喘息着，双手无力地搭在科迪纳的背上，抓出一道道的红痕。偶尔被操得狠了，又会小声的哭出来，抖着身体迎来高潮，埋头在科迪纳的颈间在他脖子上咬一口。

真叫人抓心挠肝。

科迪纳这样想着，又把伊恩翻了个身按在浴缸的边缘从后面顶进去，抓着他脑后的头发腰身悍动，扯起红肿的乳尖发泄般地拧动。

“要坏掉了……长官轻一点。”

但不论伊恩怎么求饶其实都是无济于事的，且无论现在这种疯涨的侵犯欲究竟源自哪里，光是看着那张脸露出满是情欲的表情就已经足够让科迪纳没办法停下来。伊恩的声音逐渐弱下去了，渐渐地只剩下了抽噎的声音，全靠科迪纳扶着才不至于摔倒，身高的差距却逼得伊恩不得不翘起屁股，直到被清理干净的内腔再次被精液灌入。

从浴室到卧室，从浴缸到床上，等到科迪纳意犹未尽地停下来的时候，伊恩已经如同一个残破的玩偶一样一动不动，微微张开的嘴角挂着水痕，身上的掐痕和吻痕比清理前又多了不少，本来已经洗干净的身体现在腿间一片狼藉，精水还在不断溢出，无法合拢的穴口红肿得不成样子。

科迪纳坐在床尾叹了口气，像是终于意识到了自己做了不该做的事一样，先前的冲动如潮水般退去后，一瞬间竟然还有那么一点后悔的感觉。

但他没想到伊恩慢慢地坐起来了，用那双没有焦点的双眼看过来，如同看穿了一切一样。

“这就是您想要的吗？”

“……什么？”

伊恩笑了笑又慢慢地躺下了。

“没什么，我知道了。”

没有什么比一个聪明懂事又善解人意的祭品更出色的了，伊恩在这一点上尤其优秀，懂得如何凭借那敏锐的直觉也能做到察言观色，让客人们都能心满意足，甚至在科迪纳的安排之外还会应下一些更私人的邀请，只不过结束时将他接走的依旧是科迪纳。

三年里伊恩就像一只快要挣开牢笼的金丝雀，越来越不受控制，但科迪纳却觉得自己越来越深陷其中，以至于开始几度想要拒绝掉所有的宴会。

篷车停在了酒馆门口，就在伊恩正要下去的时候，科迪纳却突然一把拉住了他。

“不要去了，伊恩，我马上就可以升职到从牙将了，你留在我身边，我可以保证你一辈子都不用再为生计担忧。”

伊恩轻飘飘地把手抽了出来，回头对着科迪纳露出了微笑，“您在说什么傻话，为了能够保证升职顺利我更不能让这件事出差错了，何况今晚的那位大人早就已经跟我约好了，不去怎么行呢。”

科迪纳愣愣地看着伊恩的笑容，不知何时起已经没有了过去的腼腆，早已从猎物变成了猎手。而当科迪纳倒在血泊之中捂住流血不止的脖子时，他才明白那个猎物就是自己。

伊恩站在一旁，在这个人迹罕至的丛林深处，周围静得有些诡异。那个猫魅微笑着蹲下来抓住了科迪纳伸过来的手，歪了歪头忽然轻声问道，“您后悔过吗？”

科迪纳想要说话，可他已经发不出声音，他想要点点头，却又想起伊恩早已失明多年，所以科迪纳沉默了许久，直到闭上眼都没有给出一个回答，只留下伊恩任由他的手从手中滑落，站起来时面无表情地冷笑道。

“是嘛。”


End file.
